Sword art online - mix up
by Scarlett halligan
Summary: avatar swap/body swap and possible body transformation. sounds good and sounds cool twists and pulls a lot going on so please read. rated M for mature please don't read if too young as later on it may go 18. thanks for reading if you do and peace
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sword art online - mix up

 **)This is going on the opinion they cannot log-off a account on a certain nerve gear or what ever the more recent version was called.)( also I** **'ll be adding my own twist to the story by adding an essence of magic or body transformation thing I think and this might go off topic a lot but I would enjoy your input before I create the next chapter so please review)**

 **1** **st** **Link Start -**

Kirito and the others including silica, leafa, asuna and klain decided to have a LAN party where they all dived from the same location. This was because silica was moving abroad for around 1-2 years as there family needed to move so they decided to let her go with a bang in the new ALO and in real life.

They had decided to go on a quest to get Pina so more decorative items such as hats and out fits it could were to look a lot more cuter just for silica. She was crazy about this and was happy to be going around with her favourite group of friends. These quests were insanely high level and Kirito and Asuna has to try their hardest not to die and tank the damage so the others also wouldn't as they had to kill several bosses and find some items that took them hours to grind for and they enjoyed every hour they had put into the quest for silica.

Several hours later and they had decided to log off and have something to eat as klain had ordered a pizza and leafa and decided to make some normal food while they were waiting. Silica began to pack away here nerve gear and put it into her bag but she didn't notice that she wasn't taking her own but Kirito. She had accidentally put Kirito's nerve gear in as she could tell which one was hers in the dark as she didn't want to disturb the others as she had to go and leave at the middle of the night.

Silica's parents had come and grabbed silica and the whole gang waved good bye to silica. The others had decided to go home as well at that time so waved them good bye and we decided to come back on tomorrow when silica would next be on. So leafa and Kirito decided to go to bed early but before that they turned their nerve gears off and went to sleep Kirito didn't notice anything off and just thought that silica or the others must have moved it while getting their own.

The next morning around 10 in the morning they all decided to go online after they had had their breakfast so that they could talk to silica. Kirito quickly logged into the game without noticing anything off but then he realised he wasn't were he saved last. He was very confused and lost and decided to get up but noticed that his centre of gravity in the game had changed as he seemed smaller and less manly.

He quickly made his way towards the mirror to find out what had occurred and was shocked as he saw a little girl with cat ears and twin pig-tails looking back at him he quickly noticed that this wasn't his character. She was wearing normal blue dress that had a nice gold trim around the outside with a plating id armour under her breasts or where they would be if she had any. She was wearing her thigh high black socks and blue trimmed shoes. But he didn't notice that under the armour and dress that she was wearing a black skirt with golden trims which he didn't want to explore. He still found the tail the most intriguing as he could move it as he willed and this made it very fun but he quickly logged of and attempted to log out of silica's account but this didn't work as she had put a lock onto her nerve gear that would have to use her finger print to unlock and the same thing was on his own nerve gear and this put Kirito in a concerned mood.

Kirito quickly got to his phone and rang silica and they said "you've got my Nerve gear". Kirito then said "can you send it back?" silica replied "sorry no there is no way I can send it back". Silica then replied "i do not have the money to send it by plane and my parents will not give me the money to send it sorry". Kirito replied "okay lets go on the game and talk their as we can't log of each others account because of the protection software on each others device".

Around 10 minutes later they both logged on and went to Kirito and Asuna house to meet up with the others and to explain what had gone on. They all sat down to see Kirito(Silica) acting a lot more brightly and more cheerful and klain noticed almost immediately that something was up as he knew Kirito the most and understood he found it hard to talk to people and also noticed that Silica(Kirito) was more relaxed and speaking directly with everyone. Silica(Kirito) then stood up and said (Me and silica are in each others characters". They all started to ask why we were in each others game character and Silica(Kirito) replied "remember the night we played in my house, when silica left she took my nerve gear instead of her own on accident and because of the special find print locks on both nerve gears we cannot logout of the accounts they are currently in so we are stuck until we get a new nerve gear or send them over to each other". Then klain decided to walk up to Silica(Kirito) and said "aww you look really cute down their Kirito" and tapped her head. Silica(Kirito) got slightly annoyed and said "move klain". Then Asuna walked up to me and said " this is the cutest husband I'll ever have" and kissed my forehead. Kirito and silica blushed and decided to go off for the rest of the day as they had to go to school and meet and the normal hang out spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sword art online - mix up

 **2** **nd** **link start -**

the next day after we played using each others avatars for the whole night. It was insanely awkward at the start as I had to get used to being smaller and a lot lower level while Silica seemed to be enjoying being in my avatar as it was high level and had the special ability of duel welding.

But when I woke up I noticed something strange my hair seemed to be growing longer not like a boys but more like a girls hair would. I didn't think much of it but the most concerning was that it was turning the tips looked as if they were blond but I thought it might have just been a prank from leafa. So I had decided to go and talk to suguha and ask her about it. I asked her "Sugu did you dye my hair blond?". She then responded "no why?". Then she looked at my hair and touched the area in which was blond and said "Kazuto this isn't dye its pigmented hair or your normal hair". I then replied "it can't be?". She replied "well I can tell dye from hair so". I didn't care and decided to go onto the nerve gear again with the group.

Later, it was around one at night and I decided to get my bearings again with my real body as using silicas avatar did make it insanely difficult to walk in comparison as I wasn't as tall or have as much muscle on that avatar but I seemed slightly different as I didn't trip up. I then said to my self "yes!" and then noticed how high pitched it was in comparison to my normal voice. I screamed and Suguha had made her way into my room and looked in and said "Kazuto are you okay?". I had to look up to see Sugu and I was insanely confused as I knew I was taller. She then said to me "have you been dyeing your hair?" I replied "no why?". She then said all of your hair and I mean all of it is blond". Me now in shock said "Sugu were you always taller than me?". She replied "I am not taller than you". She checked again and decided to turn on the light and noticed that something really bad had occurred and gave a look of despair.

Then Sugu walked out my room and said "lets talk tomorrow morning okay".

Many hours later, I had awoken and attempted to touch my manhood didn't notice where it was and this confused me and I looked around at the mirror and saw a very familiar body of Keiko Ayano. I was confused to why it was here but then noticed that it was me. I didn't understand why I had become her or how I had become her it was impossible no gender swapping is impossible. And then I thought it was akihiko kayaba. Why you might be asking he is the only one smart enough to have learned how to create something like this but he wouldn't do this to me it might have been sugou but how?.

Then Suguha came into the room to see a half naked Silica staring at herself in the mirror in horror and thinking about how this could have happened. They had decided to take Silica(Kirito) to the doctors to find out if anything was incorrect with her new body. The doctors said "you seem fine young girl nothing seemed out of order" Sugu asked quietly "is she able to give birth to a child doctor?". The doctor replied to Sugu "what do you mean of course she can why? You ask because she is genuinely a girl one hundred percent". Sugu now concerned decided to ring Silica who was abroad.

The call began with anticipation as Sugu heard Kazuto's voice as soon as the call had began. Kazuto(silica) said "my body has changed into Kirito's". Sugu quickly replied "well Kirito has also turned into you so there is that issue". Kazuto(Silica) replied "do you think we will get our original bodies back?". Silica(Kazuto) replied "Most likely no as this could have been another punishment from sao and we know that they were one hundred percent silica" Silica(Kazuto) then asked "have you attempted to log out?". He replied "Yes but it doesn't work it look like our fingerprints completely changed all together". then I asked "maybe we should just keep each others account as our new bodies need to develop to our brains and this will allow it to be quick". I also asked "how are your parents about this?". Kazuto(Silica) replied "they are very happy about this for some reason that I really don't understand". I then replied "well I will get the government guy to help me out as I require us to be put into the correct classes or mainly me". He then replied "okay I will also tell them that we've changed bodies". Then we cut the call and I began the next call.

We rang the government guy and he said that he would fix something up for me and help me get back into the classes I was doing before as I didn't want to really be doing class as a fifteen year old again. He had gotten me back into my class and I got back to work on my project but it did become fairly awkward being a fifteen year in a mainly older age group class and everyone called me cute and smart even though they knew who I was.

After the long day, I had decided to take a bath and completely forgot about being in silica's body. It felt completely natural now. I got out of my school clothes and skirt and walked into the shower and started to wash my body when I felt two lumps on my chest and remembered. My face turned a dark red and I looked down at silica's no my naked body. She had a petite figure but it made much sense as she was younger than the group and I had also forgotten to take the hair bows off that Sugu had put on for me. I still couldn't believe that I was in Keiko's body. So I began to wash my face then my hair and then my body starting from the bottom and then when I hit my nether region I felt a shock of electricity flowed through my body and decided that I had finished my bath and went back to my room. When I entered I noticed that my new found vagina was still soaking wet and I didn't know why as I had just noticed and remember about the female genitalia and remembered what this had


End file.
